


【蚌壳】一言不合就OO

by alicelee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelee/pseuds/alicelee





	【蚌壳】一言不合就OO

“呀！李相赫！”房门被一角踹开，里面的人已经换上睡衣朝闯进来的人翻了个大白眼。

“刚刚你为什么跑到下路了？”裴俊植边说边将李相赫压在墙上，只见对方睁着眼睛一脸无辜的看着自己。

“中路位被抢了，没办法。”  
“然后你就这样给人家抢？”

“要不然能怎样？”被李相赫反问的有些烦躁，裴俊植把他甩到床上，单手将李相赫的手固定在上方，开始有一下没一下的亲着他猫一样的嘴唇。

“不要闹了。”身下的人试图挣脱，奈何自己瘦瘦小小的身材怎么争的赢平常有在健身的裴俊植，只能眼睁睁看着他把手伸进自己的衣服里，从腰际一路往上摸。

“裴浚植、你⋯干嘛、啦”  
李相赫被又亲又摸的受不了，压在身上的人却完全没有要停手的意思。幼稚死了，这种事也要计较，他忍不住这么想，但没有分心很久，又被身上的动作抓回注意力。

“啊⋯⋯⋯。”他不自觉得发出舒服的呻吟，裴俊植满意的笑了笑，低下头吻上了他的锁骨，一路向下吻。

李相赫的衣服很快被拔了下来，裴俊植也自己脱掉上衣，他一直很享受从下往上看裴俊植双手拉着衣服下䙓，向上露出他结实的上身的动作。

裴俊植舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，这是他的习惯动作，李相赫觉得那样很性感，但当事人一点自觉都没有。

“在想什么？”从床头柜摸出一条润滑液先放在一旁，吻一路来到腰间，搔痒的感觉让李相赫忍不住发笑，抓着裴浚植的短发，“想⋯你怎么这么幼稚⋯啊⋯⋯”  
在身上游走的大手钻进宽松的短裤里，隔着内裤轻抚。

“要做就⋯快点⋯嗯”呼吸开始混乱，李相赫眯着眼，二十几岁还不是一个会享受绵长性爱的年纪，他忍不住收紧手指，小小声的催促。

当然被听的一清二楚。

裴俊植的呼吸声变得又沈又重，他先用手指让身下的人稍微放松，就算排位输了很不高兴，该照顾到的还是得照顾。

看着李相赫随着自己指头进进出出，咬住下唇努力不发出呻吟的样子。

真的好可爱，排位输大概只是借口，裴俊植这样想。

李相赫整个人迷迷糊糊的，也没注意到裴浚植已经戴好了套，不打一声招呼就直接挺了进去。李相赫忍不住叫出了声，随即又努力咬着下唇，不想露出充满情欲的声音，但他泛红的耳朵早就出卖了一切。

裴俊植咬了上去，在他耳边用比平常还低的声音同时吐着湿热的气息，轻声的问：“干嘛一直叫打野来？”

“排位⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯怎么能⋯⋯啊、啊⋯⋯，”李相赫努力的挤出话来，被顶到敏感点的感觉太强烈，更别提那双手还在身上其他地方点火，刺激得眼泪都被逼出了眼角，裴俊植伸出舌头，把泪水舔掉。

“怎么能什么？”他丝毫没有要放慢的意思，李相赫每次在床上被自己压制、争执，却什么都做不到的样子色情得不得了。

“不赢。”已经无法控制自己，这两个字非常的小声，前后夹着诱人的呻吟和喘息。

裴浚植其实也没有要争论什么，只是个烂借口而已，他满怀成就感的看着抽抽嗒嗒的李相赫，和平常有些禁欲的模样形成的反差实在让人失去理智。


End file.
